


Kindred Spirits

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's Day and Abby is talking to Ziva.





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Have you ever been in love, Ziva?"

"I am not certain what _you_ mean by love, Abby. However, yes, I have."

"And were you alike?"

Ziva laughed. "Not in the slightest."

Abby sighed. "See, that's my problem."

"What is?"

"We're too alike. We like the same things. We talk the same language. We're . . . We're kindred spirits. And that never works."

"Does it not?"

"No. At least . . . I love him, but . . . I'm so wrong for him. He needs someone who -"

"Will love him for who he is. Abby, Tim loves you; you know that. It is clear to see."

"I don't want to hurt him."

Ziva was silent for a moment. Then she said, "I believe you are doing that anyway."

"What? What do you mean, Ziva?" Abby demanded, glaring at Ziva.

Ziva stood her ground. "He, to use a cliché, gave you his heart a long time ago, did he not?"

It was Abby's turn to be silent. 

Finally she said, her voice quiet, "Yes."

"Then stop searching for what you already have. Take a chance Abby, give Tim your heart. After all, tomorrow _is_ Valentine's Day." And with those words, Ziva turned on her heel and left Abby's lab.


End file.
